


bacchus

by Hope



Series: Untitled Lotrips ficlets [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: AU, Gen, Lotrips - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2004-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mighty is the strife...</p>
            </blockquote>





	bacchus

they've fallen about the globe, like a single drop of water breaking apart and scattering on impact, soaking in where it falls. america for him, the fear of and desire for loss of control crawling like an itch under the skin of the country.

he's abided. he's bided his time. it's his time. the air is warm against his bare skin, the breath of a thousand screams quickening within him until the gaudy silk and wire crowning him turns into open hands of dusky ivy, questing green fingers interweaving with his hair, vines slow with heavy intent at first but soon rapidly spreading, twining round the wheels of the lumbering float just as solid fur rumbles as it curls around his ankles, bares its teeth. the screams ripple out through the crowds as if they are water then crash, wave-like, back in when he lifts his head.

the blood flows like wine, staining his bare feet a bruised red.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/499870.html  
> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/19524.html


End file.
